


Your Favorite Hello & Hardest Goodbye

by Eiravanora



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Naked Cuddling, PTSD, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiravanora/pseuds/Eiravanora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years after their graduation, Steve and Bucky found themselves at their high-school reunion, surrounded by vaguely familiar faces from their past. While reminiscing, old feelings arose as they try to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Favorite Hello & Hardest Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut and I would like to dedicate it to all the other smut Stuckys that I've ever read. I tried to keep it as realistic as possible, referencing back to all that I've read before. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed fantasizing about it. =D
> 
> This work was not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

Bucky wasn't sure if he wanted to go. It has been 10 years since he's seen anyone. He might have bumped into a couple of them over the years but had never kept a friendship with any of them. He contemplated wearing a glove but he figured that would just bring upon more questions. Best to just get it out in the open. If any of them kept up with the news they would have known anyways.

Steve has been waiting for this day for a long time. Ever since the doctor said he was able to get off his medication, he was ready. He was ready to show them what he was capable of, what his body was capable of. He started eating healthy, building his immune system. He started working out and fortunately his growth spurt had made its way to him. He can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they realized who he was, or who he had become. Skinny Steve is now 6 ft. tall and built like a tank. No longer carrying an inhaler or worried about falling sick when caught in the rain. Looking at himself in the mirror, he's proud of his journey.

Everything was pretty much a blur, starting from registrations to the idle chit-chat; reconnecting or at least trying to remember who anybody was. Bucky's face didn't change much so he was easily recognized and remembered. Thankfully not because of his accident but because of who he was in school. He's been called many names back in school, he was popular among both the faculty and the student body. Being able to juggle both good grades and debauchery, he was the envy of many. Hardly anyone mentioned his arm when he arrived and a few that did were gracious about it. Bucky figured he would be there for an hour, maybe 2 hours tops. Until his gaze fell upon a familiar face. Blue eyes and a smile that he would recognize anywhere. Steve Rogers.

Everyone was saying how much he had changed. The guys were sorry if they had ever shoved him into a locker and the girls were giggling and batting their eyes at him. He found it all rather amusing. Exactly the kind of reaction that he was hoping for. But not exactly the reason why he wanted to be here so badly. He let his eyes scanned the hall a little longer until his heart suddenly skipped a beat. There he was sitting at the corner table all by himself. His hair long just as he remembered it and his steel blue eyes looking directly at him. James Barnes. Bucky.

He couldn't help but smiled as their eyes met. He pressed and rolled his lips inwards trying to control his amusement before his smiled morphed into a Joker's creepy smirk. After that initial aftershock, his heart seemed to be wanting to make up for it and started hammering wildly against his chest. This is it, he thought. It's now or never. He took a deep breath and willed his legs to move. Bucky had his chair turned towards the crowd instead of the table where it was supposed to be. Steve could feel his eyes following his every move and it made him feel a little self-conscious. He could feel the heat radiating from his neck, spreading slowly towards his face. He steadied his breathing as he made his approach.

Bucky's gaze had been following Steve for a good 20 minutes before their eyes finally met. Something tugged lightly at the corners of his mouth as he watched Steve made his way towards him. He was bigger, taller than he remembered. And there was also a whole lot of confidence in his walk.

"Hi," the blond said as a manner of greeting. "You might not remember me but - "

"Steve Rogers," Bucky replied, taking a swig of whatever it was in his flask, after lifting it up like a toast towards the man in front of him. Making no effort to hide it, he let his eyes swept over Steve boldly from top to bottom and back to the top. "You've changed."

Steve laughed softly, trying not to feel awkward but at the same time ecstatic to be recognized - and remembered by Bucky. "Yeah, I - puberty arrived kinda late for me."

"Puberty looks good on you," Bucky joked along.

Steve laughed nervously and tugged on his ear. A tick that he's had since young. "May I?" he referred to the empty seat next to Bucky and sat down after Bucky put his hand out as a sign of 'by all means'.

They looked at the crowd in silence. They asked questions to catch up on each others' lives in an attempt to fill up the silence. Steve told Bucky about his miracle recovery and how he started his business. Bucky told him about the army. "I know," was all Steve said. Bucky had come straight from the airport and hadn't thought to make any hotel reservations. He wasn't planning on staying all that long either, thinking that he could just fly in and then fly out, but considering how much he had been drinking, maybe he should have thought about having a place to sleep. Steve offered to put him up for the night at his apartment. Bucky considered his offer. The military in him assessing the situation and the intention until he decided to just fuck it and just accept the nice gesture.

Steve brought up memories of back then. How Bucky had saved him from a fight for the first time.

"You were less than grateful," Bucky chuckled bringing the flask up to his mouth. He noticed that Steve was following the simple movement and actually caught him staring. He didn't say anything though and Steve quickly looked away.

Steve cleared his throat and commented, "Yeah, I told you I had them on the ropes but you just had to save me anyways. Always the hero."

"I wasn't gonna let them push you around like that. In case you forgot what you looked like," Bucky replied.

"You know that never stopped me from fighting anyone."

"Yeah. I actually thought that you liked getting punch," Bucky grinned. "Either that or you were hoping that I was gonna save you again."

Steve said nothing to that last comment. This was officially the longest conversation they had ever had. Other than the two times they had encountered each other, they were never friends. They were from different crowds. Bucky was popular and that made it easy for Steve to admire him from afar.

"I had my eye on you since that day," bucky had said. "I watched as you stood up to the bullies. Not just for yourself but also for others."

Their second tête-à-tête was under the bleachers, that one time after school. Bucky was hiding and smoking when Steve came along with a split lip that he had gotten from a fight. Bucky was a little sorry that he wasn't there to rescue Steve but all Steve said was, "You should have seen the other guy." Bucky had kissed him then for being so brave. Such a sorry excuse, when in fact, Bucky had been wanting to kiss him for a while and decided to just take the risk of being punched in the face. He was surprised that Steve didn't though. Instead, he had welcomed the kiss and it lasted a little longer than Bucky had initially planned.

Their hands had somehow both ended up on the table, Bucky's right next to Steve's left. They were so close to each other that Bucky just had to move a fraction of an inch and they would be touching. Which he did. It was just nice having someone there with him. Maybe he was trying to make up for lost time. Maybe he didn't want to be alone. Maybe it was just the alcohol.

Steve's breath hitched when Bucky used his fourth finger to stealthy stroke his index finger. Steve let his gaze fell on the gesture before looking up at Bucky's face. His expression was unreadable but his intentions were clear.

Steve swallowed before opening his mouth, " You - erm - ready to leave?"

"You ready to take me home?" Bucky teased but his face remained passive.

"Er - right. Okay. Let's - let's go then"

No one missed them when they left.

Steve's driver had already brought the car around once they're outside. Bucky was impressed but said nothing. They sat in silence for awhile before Steve decided to break it.

Steve asked about the metal arm. "Can I touch it?"

"You could have just touched it, I wouldn't have felt a thing. But thank you for asking."

Bucky lifted his left hand up for Steve to inspect. "So you can't feel anything?"

"There are sensors in the fingertips to help with some awareness but other than that, not much."

Steve turned his hand over and placed his fingers on the metal palm before stroking it. There was a soft whirring when their fingers met. Steve looked up at Bucky and noticed that his pupils were dilated. Must be the alcohol, he thought.

"I can feel that," Bucky said softly.

"Yeah?" Steve smiled.

"Yeah, I can feel more when there's movement, though. Like when I do this," he raised his hand up and ran his fingers down the side of Steve's face.

"What do you feel?" Steve asked, his voice low and thick.

"Warm," Bucky replied simply. Steve's lower lip quivered slightly and he ran his tongue across it. Bucky did the same with his thumb. "and cool."

Bucky could see Steve's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed and he wondered what it would be like to have his lips pressed against it. He wondered what wonderful sounds Steve would make if he were to do so.

The car had pulled up in front of the apartment building right when Bucky was about to lean in. Steve smiled at him, almost apologetically when his driver opened the door for them.

They rode up the elevator in silence.

"Smaller than I thought it would be," Bucky said when Steve showed him the apartment. He had removed his jacket and hung it up by the door. Steve chose to keep his on still.

"Its temporary," Steve was nervous and he's not sure why. This was not his first rodeo - not that it was a rodeo, he thought.

"I like it," Bucky commented. "It's - intimate."

Steve just laughed a little and tugged at his ear. "You want something to drink? I have beers in the fridge."

"You trying to get me drunk?"

Steve wasn't sure if he should answer that. He's not even sure why he offered it because Bucky seemed pretty tipsy already. But Bucky said sure anyways.

Steve grabbed a bottle from the fridge and popped the cap off easily. Bucky was behind him, catching him off guard. He handed a bottle to Bucky and watched as he took a sip. He then placed the unfinished bottle on the counter top behind Steve, conveniently closing up the small gap between them.

"Bucky?"

It was nice hearing his name on Steve's lips. "I've been thinking about that kissed under the bleachers."

"You have?"

"I know you have been too, right?"

Steve was speechless.

"Well go on then." Bucky urged.

Steve leaned in closer and when Bucky didn't back away, he pressed his lips against Bucky's. It was a little chapped but still pillowy, just as how he remembered. Bucky opened his mouth a little and their breath mixed together. The taste of liquor and still strong in Bucky's mouth. Something cold was suddenly pressed gently against Steve's face. Took him awhile to realize it was Bucky's left hand. His steel fingers ran through his hair and scraped on his scalp firmly but gentle. He couldn't help but moaned a little. His hands went up to Bucky's sides. He felt himself being pulled closer. Bucky could feel Steve's strong hard chest and he wondered if his nipples are equally as hard. The thought sent a bolt of current right down to his groin and he could feel his hard cock pushing against his boxer briefs. He squirmed a little and his thigh rubbed against something equally as hard and Steve let out a gasp in his mouth. The sound was music to his ears. He pushed Steve up against the counter and started trailing little kisses along his jawline down the side of his neck and at the hollow base of it. He stripped Steve of his jacket and his fingers worked hastily to unbutton his shirt. The fabric rustled softly as it fell to the floor, joining the jacket. Bucky made sure as to use his right hand to run across Steve's chest and found out that his nipples were hard and taunt. Another gasp from Steve as he said his name.

"Mmm...?" He replied making his way back to Steve's mouth. Steve seemed to have taken the initiative to unbutton his shirt as well and he sighed as he felt Steves fingertips brushed gently across his skin, his sides, his abs, up to his chest and his -

His eyes flew opened. His muscles suddenly tensed. He froze.

"Bucky?" Steve asked. "Is something wro - "

"No," Bucky replied firmly, stepping away from Steve. Steve's face was flushed and his lips swollen from being kissed and sucked on. God, he looked so breathtaking "I can't do this. I'm - I'm sorry."

He turned away from Steve and lowered his gaze. In just a few steps, he was in the living area. He placed both hands on the back of the sofa and tried to compose himself. It has never bothered him before, being with someone intimately. He didn't care what they thought of his - injuries. Their wide-eyed stares were easy to ignore because their opinions didn't matter. But Steve was different.

"Bucky what's wrong?" Steve took a step closer. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I don't want you to see me like this." His voice was quiet. Everything was quiet except for the sounds of the night outside the apartment. Inside, all was quiet but the whirring sound of metal plates against each other as Bucky opened and closed his left hand.

"But I wanna see you," Steve replied urgently. He took another step closer and another still when Bucky didn't back away. "I've waited so long so see you. Please, let me."

Steve took Bucky's silence as permission granted. He placed a hand lightly on his shoulder and when Bucky didn't flinch, he placed the other hand. He squeezed those tired muscles gently, and could feel Bucky relaxed under his touch. He went on to remove the shirt slowly, first revealing his right shoulder. Chiseled muscles on strong arms, just beautiful. Next, he slowly unveiled the left.

Bucky could hear Steve inhaled sharply as his shirt was peeled away. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Trying to hold back the tears. It's been 5 years and he still hasn't fully recovered from the trauma. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, shakily, trying to steady himself. Then he felt it. Soft and light as a feather. Steve's lips, on his skin. No, on his scars. Something inside his chest ached. Emotions started swirling inside him.

Steve kissed as many of Bucky's scars as he could, tasting warm flesh and cold metal and warm flesh again. All across the left side of his back and on his shoulders and gently up the side if Bucky's neck. Bucky sighed, giving in to the pleasure. "Still beautiful to me," Steve whispered. Bucky suddenly seemed to have lost all senses. In an instant, Bucky turned around to face him and suddenly Steve was being lifted up. He yelped unsure of what had just happened.

"Bedroom?" The question came out with a growl. Steve pointed the direction to his bedroom and wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, biting on his own lower lip, trying to stifle a laugh. He's never been carried before. Maybe when he was still skinny and sickly but never when he was this big. Its was exciting.

Just as easily as it was carrying steve, Bucky lowered him onto the bed. Actually, half throwing him down. The springs protested loudly and Steve crashed softly onto it. Steve propped himself up onto his elbows and looked at this figure in front of him. So strong and mysteriously sexy. Bucky didn't say anything as he regulated his breathing and then he went ahead and started removing his shoes, his socks, and his pants. Steve as if on cue did the same. Bucky chuckled as he looked at Steve's little boxer tent and Steve just grinned and shrugged shyly.

Bucky crawled towards Steve and kissed him again, even stronger than before. His tongue tasted all of Steve. He sucked and bit his lower lip before kissing him again. Pushing him lightly, urging him to lie back down. Once steve was fully horizontal, Bucky followed the trail that he explored before, from Steve's mouth to his jaw line, the side of his neck only, this time, he ventured even lower. Steve's fingers wrapped tightly on the sheets as he tried to control the urge to rub himself against Bucky. Every time his hips buckled and lifted on impulse, he could feel Bucky's hands pushing him down gently.

Steve could feel Bucky's hot breath against his stomach and lower still at the band of his boxers. He wondered how he must look like to Bucky with his hard cock pressing against his boxers that were already a little wet with precome. He inhaled when he thought Bucky was going to remove his boxers but instead Bucky kept going lower. Steve propped himself up again gazed down at Bucky and what he saw made him groaned loudly. Bucky had his face buried at the side of his erection, nuzzling gently. His hand was squeezing Steve's thigh.

"Bucky, please..." he whimpered. He wasn't even sure what exactly he was asking for. Bucky looked up at him and grinned before gently biting his shaft through his boxers. "Aaahhh....Bucky...."

Bucky's grin grew wider when he saw how Steve threw his head back at that little bite. He repeated the action a couple of times before finally taking Steve into his mouth, cotton boxers and all. Steve's gasped even louder and hearing it made his cock ache, impatient to break free from the confines of his boxer briefs. Not yet, he scolded.

He kept sucking on Steve through the fabric and tasted his precome. Steve's hand had made its way through Bucky's hair and was tugging on it, encouragingly.

"B-Bucky...Bucky please..."

Bucky looked up and the question that came next was unexpected.

"Bucky, would you fuck me, please?"

No reply was needed, just Bucky pulling the soaked boxers off of Steve and then removing his own pair. His hard cock sprung out gratefully. He started stroking the now naked cock. Steve was so ready to come, he could tell.

"No..." steve croaked. "Together."

"Wheres the - ?"

Bucky didn't need to finish the questioned. Steve already said, top drawer. Bedside. Bucky pulled the drawer opened a little too hard, rattling its contents and took out the bottle of lubricant. He didn't use it straight away, just placed it next to him, within reach.

He looked at Steve in that position, legs spread opened and knees bent upwards. His cock pointing in the same direction. Steve laying there just for him, so wantonly offering himself. He couldn't wait to get inside steve.

Using just his finger, he massaged the muscles around Steve's hole. Steve arched his back and let out a sigh. He tried to push himself down towards Bucky finger but Bucky pushed him back.

"So impatient," Bucky tsked and started teasing Steve again only this time, with his tongue. Steve murmured words of encouragement as Bucky worked his hole, making him nice and wet. Finally using the lubricant, he pushed a finger in slowly, frowning while doing so as he watched Steve's reaction. He didn't want to hurt steve.

Steve was moaning but it wasn't because of pain. He kept asking for more and so Bucky increased the digits.

"Buckyyyy..." Steve was frenzied.

"Yes, Steve?" Bucky replied huskily.

"Bucky I want...."

"What do you want Steve? Tell me."

"I want you. I want all of you," Steve almost shouting, his pupils were blown and he was grinding his hips down hard on Bucky's fingers.

With no hesitation, Bucky pulled out his fingers and started slathering his cock with lubricant. Steve whimpered at the loss of contact and cried out when Bucky pushed himself in. He stopped halfway making sure that Steve was alright. Steve looked at him and ordered, "All. Of. You."

Not needing to be told again, Bucky pushed himself all the way in and groaned at how good it felt. Steve was so tight, so warm, so wet. His whole body was yelling for him to start moving but he couldn't. He had to do something first.

"Steve," he bent lower towards steve. "Open your eyes. Look at me."

Steve opened his eyes and tried to focus on Bucky's face that was so close to his. "Bucky," he sighed.

"I want you to remember this. Remember that it's me," Bucky said. There was an edge in his voice that Steve didn't know why. "And it's you."

Steve looked at him quizzically. Why was he ruining this moment with such talk?

"It has always been you, Steve," Bucky replied softly. He cupped Steve's face gently and kissed him hard. Steve was left even more breathless than before. "All these years, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Ever since I met you, you've turned my world upside down. You're all I ever want."

Steve was about to say something but Bucky wouldn't hear of it. Afraid of the shot-down Steve might give him so he started moving and Steve's words drowned in an ocean of gasps and sighs and incoherent sounds of stimulation and pleasure.

Their bodies rocked together like the ebbing of the tide. Slowly at first and then faster and harder.

"Steve..." Bucky whimpered. "I'm gonna....Steve."

As if that was instructive enough, Steve started pumping himself. He wanted to come with Bucky. Together. Together.

"Ahhh...Bucky...."

"Yes, baby - Steve...f-fuckkk....Steve...!"

Bucky slowed down as he emptied himself inside Steve. His whole body shivered as he worked through the spasm. Steve came all over himself, his hands, his belly some even reaching his chest. Jolts of electricity ran through his veins as he felt bucky pulled himself out of him and collapsed next to him.

They laid there for a while, panting, just staring at the ceiling until bucky finally let a satisfactory sigh and said, "Fuck."

Steve chuckled and looked at him, "Indeed."

They both chuckled for a while. Steve wiped himself up using the sheets, not trusting himself to get up and walk to the bathroom. "Is it true?" he asked.

"What is?" replied Bucky.

"What you said. I mean - or was it just - in the moment?"

"Its true, but - it doesn't matter. Not if you don't feel the same."

Steve was quiet for awhile before he replied frowning, "It's not fair."

Bucky still lying next to him turned to face him. "Whats not fair?"

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you that - I want you too. I always have."

Bucky's face lit up and his eyes widen. He couldn't believe his ears. He laughed as he rolled and lay on his side. Throwing an arm around Steve and pulling him close. Steve let him. He buried himself into Bucky's embraced and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Over a thousand hits and 59 kudos! Thank you so much guys for reading. Please do check out my other works and if you have any prompts for me or simply would like to drop me a note, here's me on [Tumblr](http://godlovelifemusic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Update: Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this. The numbers just keeps increasing and Im beyond pleased. Thank you for the kudos, the bookmarks, the hits. You guys are stars! Please do leave a comment so I know how much you've really enjoyed this piece. Or find me on Tumblr to drop a message or prompt.


End file.
